New friends,New challenges
by Chiquita Linda
Summary: While the guys are fighting Uncle N,Anna is walking when suddenly she sees her old friend Elena sitting in the park.Will Anna remember the friend that had the potential to save the WORLD but DIE in the process? [New Character]
1. Elena is that you?

-Hey I hope that you guys enjoy my first fan fic.It's not that good but I promise that it will just get better and better so please don't give up on me

Anna and the others had just arrived back at the house after letting Yoh and everyone off on their treacherous journey to save Ren.They all sat down and began to eat the dinner that they were all supposed to have together that night.It had remained quiet for quite some time until finally Tamao broke the silence.

"Um Anna?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you um...think um... that Yoh and the others will be okay?I mean do you think that they're ready for this?"

Anna looked at her plate for a while before answering.

"I..."

"Who cares about Yoh and the others,"interrupts Pilika."I'm worried about Horo Horo.If something happens to him, he'll never get the chance to take his rightful place as Shaman King.What was he thinking when he became friends with you crazy people.You're only going to drag him down.If he were to take my advice he would forget about you crazy people and..."

"ENOUGH!!"

Anna stood up and slammed both hands on the table.

"Listen you,I know that you're worried about your brother and all but that is no way to talk about Yoh and the others!Even if he were to become Shaman King,which could only be in your dreams,what do you think he would do with that power?"

Pilika answered immediately without second thought.

"Save the minutions of course."

"Is that it?Listen Pilika, the Shaman King tournament changes people."

"How so?"

"For Example, as Horo Horo battles in the 2nd round,he will have to battle against stronger and stronger shamans every time.As he battles, his rage may grow considerably until his opponent is defeated.And if he is successful it will make him feel powerful and wanting for more battle.As he becomes closer and closer to being Shaman King he will become more aggressive until he wins the tournament and receives the ultimate power.But this won't happen to Horo Horo and do you know why??

Tamao and Pilika answer at the same time.

"Why?"

"Because he has friends like Yoh to guide him along the way and to make sure that he is fighting to save the minutions and not to control the world."

Pilika stands up and slams her hands on the table as well.

"Horo Horo would never turn out that way even if he didn't have Yoh because he has me!"

"What makes you think that he'd listen to you," asks Anna.

"Because I'm his sister and I know what's best for him.He doesn't need psychotic people like you who just run around looking for trouble.He needs people that will keep him on the right track until he becomes Shaman King. You people would only throw him off course."

As Pilika was speaking,Anna's face gets red and her fists curl up as she reaches her breaking point

"GET OUT!!I won't allow someone to stay in my house and eat my food while saying insulting things like that.GET OUT!!"

Pilika immediately turns to the door and walks out.

"Good riddance,"says Anna.

Tamao looks at Anna in shock.

"Um Anna..."

"Who does that Pilika think she is?"interrupts Anna.

Does she think that Horo Horo is going to win the Shaman Tournament all by himself?It's going to be Yoh and the others that will help get him get there."

The next day Anna awoke to find Pilika waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"What are you doing here?"she asks.

"Um Anna.I thought about what you said and you're right.I should believe that Horo Horo's friendship with Yoh is what is going to allow him to win."

Tamao who was making breakfast in the kitchen interrupts.

"Um Anna is there any rice left in the house?"

"No."

"Oh .Well I'll go get..."

"No Tamao that's okay I'll go to the store and buy some."Says Anna.

Anna quickly got dressed and walked out the door without saying a word.

"Does this mean that she forgives me?"Asks Pilika.

Tamao shrugs.

As she walked to the store,Anna passed through the park as usual,but this time she sensed a large amount of shamanicenergy coming from the lake near by.Curious she walked towards the lake.As she grew closer and closer she saw a person,a girl,sitting on a bench near by.

The girl had long purple hair cut in layers,with purple eyes,and a black dress similar to that of Anna's.Around her waist was a purple stone necklace with a big oval shaped crystal in the center.A similar one was around her neck.And around her arms were braclets similar to the necklaces that she wore.Anna knew that this could only be 1 person.

"Elena?"Elena is that you?"

-Authors note:  
Hey this is Chiquita Elena!!I hope that you guys enjoyed my very first fan fic ever!!If you think that I should change a few things then go ahead and tell me.I don't mind.But please review!Well I have to go.LOVE YOU ALL!!Bye! Adios!

If you would like to see what Elena looks like then please click on my homepage and click on the websites that I have posted. I hope that you like my drawings!


	2. Anna is that you?

-Well I decided to continue this story because of all of the nice reviews that I got.Thanx everyone you really helped me out!!It's pretty hard trying to keep up because I'm writing 2 stories at the same time that are completly different from each other and so it may take me a while to update each of them,but please bare with me.I promise to update as soon as I can!Okay here it goes:

"Elena?"Elena...is that you?asked Anna.

The girl slowly stood up and turned to see who had been calling her name.The light of the early morning sun was shining brightly along her figure,as a gentle breeze blew her long purple hair across her face.

"A...Anna?"

Just as the girl realized that she was talking to Anna Kyouyama,her long lost friend,she quickly ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"Anna I can't believe that it's you!!I haven't seen you in a long time!!"she said as she embraced Anna.

Anna said nothing.

"Anna?..."Anna what's wrong?"Elena asked as she slowly pulled Anna away from her.

"I thought that you were dead."she said."A week after I told you about Yoh Asakura, I overheard Master Kino and Master Yohmei talking and they said that you had been killed in a confrontation between your trainer and someone named Hao.

"Oh so you heard about that?"Asks Elena as she stares at the ground."Well no I wasn't killed.It's actually a pretty long story and well...."

"Hey I'm going to the store to buy a few things because we were going to have a welcoming party for Yoh and his friends at our house.Do you want to come?",asks Anna.

"Wait,Wait,Wait,Wait,Wait."says Elena confused by all of the new changes.

Yoh?His friends?Welcoming party?Our house?Since when did Yoh have any friends?"Um....Anna?"

Anna put her hand on Elena's shoulder.

"We've got a lot of catching up to do." she says and they both walked off towards the store.

----

CRASH!!!!

Tamao ran to the kitchen door to see where all of the noise was coming from and found Ponchi and Konchi on the kitchen counters.They were waddling around grabbing plates and bowls and throwing them everywhere.

"Ponchi,Konchi what are you doing!?"

Ponchi and Konchi immediatly turned and smiled.

"We're making special desserts for the party tonight."

"Really...?What kind of desserts?"asked Tamao as she walked over to the counter.

"Ponchi show her,"says Konchi.

"Mhm."Ponchi walked across the counter and reaches for a covered plate.

"Ready?Drum roll please."

"Duh duh,deh duh duh,da dah!"

Ponchi removed the the lid to reveal a huge greenish lump of batter with pink and purple sprinkles around it.

Tamao looked at the "thing" with confused and disgusted eyes.

"Ummmm.....What is it?"she asks.

"What does it look like,it's a cake,"says Konchi.

"Yeah and that's just the first of our creations,"says Ponchi."Hey Konchi, show Tamao the other dessert we made."

"Coming right up."Konchi jumps off the counter,walks over to the batter stained fridge,and pulls out a huge bowl.It's filled with red water and has a Jello box floating around in it.

"Pretty neat huh?Jello!"says Ponchi.

"Yeah.We didn't know what the box was for so we figured that it was for decoration.Doesn't it look great?"asks Konchi.

Konchi holds the bowl up to Tamao.

"Uhhhhhh....maybe you guys should let me handle the cooking,"says Tamao.

"Nonsense!Me and Ponchi can handle it.Right Ponchi?"

"Yup."

"No seriously let me handle it,"says Tamao.

She reaches into one of the cupboards and pulls out a bowl and a spoon.

"Konchi can you hand me the box of cake batter that's on the table?"she asks as she puts on her pink apron.

Konchi places the jello bowl back in the fridge.

"Suuure,"he says as he tints his fingers and laughs evily.

He jumps onto the table and grabs the box.

"Hey Ponchi, go long!"

Ponchi sets aside the lump of batter and runs across the counter.Konchi throws the box and Ponchi catches it.Tamao turns to see what they're doing.

"Hey,what are you doing?Ponchi give me that box!"She runs over to Ponchi and try's to take the box ,but he throws it back to Konchi.

"Nu huh uh!"You're going to have to take it from us first."

Ponchi and Konchi continued to throw the box around as poor little Tamao tried very hard to retrieve it.

"Come on you guys,..this isn't funny.", she says.

They continued to throw it until Konchi threw it and it hit and exploded in Tamao's face.Tamao falls to the ground as cake batter flies everywhere

"Uhhh....Ponchi lets get out of here."

Tamao lay on the ground dizzy covered with cake batter as Ponchi and Konchi ran off.They ran over to where Pilika was.She was vaccuming the stairs and cleaning the tables in the living room,when the two mischevious animals showed up.

"Hi Pilika.Need any help?"asked Konchi.

"Umm no I'm just fine thank you."she continued to vaccume the steps.

Ponchi snatches the vaccuming hose.

"Aw come on you look tired. Let us help."he says.

"No really it's okay I'm not tired,"she said as she snatched the hose back from Ponchi.

Ponchi and Konchi gave each other a look and were ready to unleash their ultimate plan.

They both jumped on Pilika.Konchi trying to pull her off the vaccuming hose and Ponchi trying to take the hose.

"Hey,what the....GET OFF OF ME!!"Pilika screamed as she desperatly tried to pull Ponchi and Konchi off of her,but she was no match for the furocious little creatures.

"Give us that hose!!!,"they screamed.

Just then,the front door opened .

"We're home!!"It was Anna.

Tamao and Pilika thought to themselves _'WE'RE home?_ And quickly ran to the door to see who was with Anna.Tamao with batter covering her face and Pilika with Ponchi biting one of her arms and Konchi biting one of her legs.Tamao immediatly recognized who it was.

'"ELENA!!"she said as he ran over to hug Elena.

"Tamao!!Wow I haven't seen you in ages!!"said Elena.

Pilika who had no idea who this strange girl was asked.

"Elena...?Who is that?"

-Authors note:  
Why doesn't anyone review anymore!?My story is soo lonely!Can someone please review so that I can continue the story?Well as you can see my story is moving pretty slowly but I'll try and make it go by faster.I have a lot of chapters to write if I want to catch up with the actual anime.I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter.

soccer-cutie67: Thanx a bunch for the nice review .I thought that my story really sucked in the beggining but thanx for bringing up my spirits.

Mitsume: Thanx a lot Brittany for the nice review!!!Have you written your story yet or are you still being lazy as usual?Well I can't wait to read it.See ya in school!!

Tsukikari: Thank you for the suggestions.I'll really try and correct my stories next time and take your advice.Thanx for saying that you liked my story!!I really love your story!!Your 1st chapter didn't suck it was great!!!!Hope to read more chapters in the future.


	3. We're home!

-Well I'm back but I haven't gotten any more reviews. Why doesn't anybody review anymore? Has everyone given up on my story? PLEASE REVIEW!!!PWEASE? Well here's my next chapter hope that you like it:

"Elena...? Who's that?" asks Pilika.

After Tamao hugged Elena, Elena went over to Pilika and introduced herself.

"Hi my name's Elena. I'm an old friend of Anna and Tamao and who might you be?" Elena asked as she stretched her hand.

"Um.. My name is Pilika...I'm Horo Horo's sister. He's a friend of Yoh Asakura's," she said as she shook Elena's hand.

"Nice to meet you Pilika." she said.

Once Ponchi and Konchi saw Elena, they immediately let go of Pilika and bowed down on the floor in front of Elena.

"Hello Ms.Elena. We are very glad to see you again," they said as they clutched onto the carpet.

"Well, well, well.... If it isn't Ponchi and Konchi," she said. She crossed her arms on her chest.

"Haven't seen you two in a while. Still being the same mischevious little spirits that you've always been?"

Ponchi and Konchi stared at each other and continued to clutch onto the carpet. They were extremely terrified to respond.

"Well have you!!!" she asked in a louder voice.

"Y....Ye..Yes Maam.", they said.

"Thought so." she said. She then stepped over both of them and walked into the house.

Ponchi and Konchi both layed on the rug flattened and twitching uncontrollably.

Elena looked around the house in amazement

"Wow this house is huge!!!" she said.

"Yeah it is," said Anna. Anna stepped over Ponchi and Konchi and joined Elena in the living room.

"Ponchi! Konchi!" yelled Tamao. She kneeled down and picked them up. "Are you two okay?", she asked.

Ponchi and Konchi both layed lifeless in Tamao's arms .

"I better go and get you two fixed up." she said and she ran over and took them to the bathroom.

"How long have you and Yoh been living here Anna?", asked Elena.

"Oh a couple of months." she said.

"Hmm. So have you gotten him ready for the Shaman Tournament?" Elena asked.

"Of course." says Anna.

"Would you like something to drink or to eat?" she asks as she pointed to the kitchen.

"Um sure. I'd like that."

Anna walked over and opened the door to the kitchen. When she opened the door she saw all of the walls covered in cake batter, spoons all over the floor, and broken plates and bowls everywhere.

Anna clutched her fist and immediately knew who had made the mess.

"PONCHI!!!!! KONCHI!!!!!!"

Anna's screams rocked the house causing both Ponchi and Konchi to come back into conciousness.

"Uh oh." they said and they both dashed out of Tamao's arms and ran upstairs.

"Ponchi. Konchi come back!" said Tamao.

Ponchi and Konci both ran upstairs and went into Yoh's room.

"Where can we hide?' they said as they looked around the room frantically.

Konchi opened the door to Yoh's closet.

"Let's hide in here." he said.

Both of them went into Yoh's closet and closed the door. They were both breathing heavily but tried to stay quiet so that Anna wouldn't hear them.

"God it stinks in here." said Ponchi.

"Look behind you." said Konchi.

Ponchi turned around and saw a big pile of Yoh's dirty underwear.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed.

Konchi put his hand over Ponchi's mouth and tried to keep him quiet.

"Will you shut up!!! Anna might hear us you numb skull!?"

"I'm sorry but it stinks in here!!" said Ponchi.

"I know." said Konchi. "Yoh isn't really enthusiastic about his hydgeine if you know what I mean." he said.

"How long are we going to stay in here?" asked Ponchi.

"I don't know."

"Do you think that she'll ever find us in here?" asked Ponchi.

"Nah! Not a chance............"

Just then they felt the pounding of footsteps as Anna opened the closet door in which Ponchi and Konchi where hiding in. She looked in and saw Ponchi and Konchi clutching onto each other as they saw her.

"Hello boys." she said grinning evilly.

Tamao, Elena, and Pilika where waiting downstairs in the living room sitting on the couch, when they suddenly heard screams of terror and bashing noises coming from upstairs.Tamao sighed.

"I feel sorry for them. I should have cleaned up the mess before Anna got here." she said.

"May god help them now." said Elena

Elena got up off of the couch and walked over to the stairs. As she passed Pilika, Pilika sensed a strange feeling. Almost like a feeling of enormous power coming from Elena, causing Pilika to have goosebumps and making her shiver.

_What was that?,_ Pilika thought. _I just felt something when Elena walked past me. Something strange. I've never felt this feeling before. _She looked over at Elena who was waiting by the stairs. _Who is this girl!?, _she thought.

A few seconds later Anna came walking down the stairs dragging both Konchi and Ponchi behind her. They were both unconcious with huge purple bumps on their foreheads and scratches all over their body. When Anna reached the bottom of the stairs, she threw Ponchi and Konchi onto the ground and crossed her arms.

"When they come to, make sure that they clean up my kitchen and tell them not mess around in there again or I'll really hurt them.!!"

Ponchi and Konchi both layed on the ground twitching.

Suddenly the front door opened and Yoh and the others walked in.

"We're home!!!"

Yoh Immeadiatley looked over to Elena.

"ELENA?!" he asked.

Author's Note:

I think that this is the funniest chapter that I have done thus far but it's not being appreciated because no one has read my story anymore.(SOBS) I've done 3 chapters and have only gotten 3 reviews. I guess that nobody likes me anymore.(wipes tears from eyes)Can somebody please review again? That would really make me happy.PWEASE? (puppy dog eyes)


	4. Reunion, more like party, at last!

-Wow I recieved more reviews!!!! I guess that people like my story after all!! Thank you all so much for supporting me!!(wipes tears from eyes) I'm happy now!!And now here's a gift from me to all of my fans out there. THE 4TH CHAPTER!! Enjoy!

"ELENA?!" Yoh gasped.

Elena turned and looked over at Yoh who was standing by the doorway.

"Yoh? Yoh Asakura?" she asked squinting her eyes.

Yoh's eyes widened once he realized that it was Elena. He walked over to her and shook her hand.

"Wow I can't believe that it's you Elena!! I haven't seen you in ages!" he said.

Elena smirked and shook his hand.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Yoh Asakura. The world's greatest slacker. Nice to see you again." she responded.

Just then, Rio rushed over and stood between Yoh and Elena. He grabbed Elena's hand and stared at her dreamily.

"Heeelllllo!! And who might you be princess!!?" he asked.

Elena looked at Rio disgusted and then looked over at Yoh.

"Um Yoh? Who's this talking gorilla!?" she asked.

Rio gasped and fell to the floor. "Cut through my heart why don't you!!" he screamed.

Yoh chuckled.

"Um Elena?" Yoh pointed to Rio. "That's Rio. And the guys over here by the door are Manta, Horo Horo, And Ren. They're all good friends of mine."

Allthree guys stared at Elena wide eyed and blushed.

"Manta, Horo Horo, Ren? This is Elena. She's an old friend of Anna and me." Yoh responded.

"Uhh....Nice to meet you." They said.

Elena arched her eyebrow as she looked at the two young men and the midget that stood before her. Curious, she walked over to the three and began to stare at them closely.

"Hmm." she wondered. She squinted her eyes as she stared at the young men closely as if to be examining them.

But just then, Horo Horo and Ren both jolted up. They both felt a strange feeling when Elena came up to them. They remained calm, but knew that there was something about Elena that wasn't normal.

Elena examined the three guys closely and then made up her mind.

She quickly pointed her finger at Ren causing him to jolt up straight.

"You're a Shaman." she responded.

She then walked over and pointed at Horo Horo.

"You're a Shaman as well." she responded.

After that, she walked over and pointed at Manta.

"Hmmm" Elena rubbed her forehead as she tried to figure out who Manta was. Manta just stared up at the purple haired girl, completely confused.

"Uhhhh.... You're a midget who can see ghosts?" Elena guessed.

Manta gasped

"What did you just say?!!!" Manta yelled with rage filled eyes.

Elena simply crossed her arms and let out a grunt.

"I said that you're a midget who can see ghosts. Do you got a problem with that? Because that is who you are right.....Manta? You're not a shaman. You're a mere mortal whose merely friends with Yoh and whose only purpose is to research information that can be used to help Yoh in his Shaman battles. You are only able to **"see" **ghosts, but you are not able to integrate with them am I right?"

Manta let out a gasp as he stared at the girl who had just revealed his identity without even knowing him for 5 minutes!!

Ren and Horo Horo both stared at Elena in amazement. How could this girl have known who Manta was, if she had just met him a few minutes ago?!

Both Ren, Horo Horo, Rio, and Manta answered at the same time.

"How...did...you...know...that?!" they asked.

Elena smirked and turned around. Her back was facing thethree curious boys who were standing by the doorway.

"Hmph. I have my ways of knowing." she answered. Elena then walked over and stared at Rio who was still laying on the ground.

She kept her arms crossed and examined Rio from a distance. It only took her 5 seconds to be fully equipped with the knowledge of who Rio was and whether he was a shaman or a mortal.

"You are Rio. The once clumbsy leader of the Dead Enders. You were once enemies with Yoh. But once you realized that you had shamanic powers and that you were able to integrate with the merciless bandit, Tokaghero, your life changed for the better and you know stand by Yoh's side as his faithful follower. Am I right? she replied.

Rio immediately stood up and stared at Elena in amazement.

"How could you have known that Miss.Elena!?" Rio asked in complete shock.

Rio held Elena's hand in his. But just as Rio grapsed Elena's hand, he started to get goosebumps all over his body. He felt a powerful force surge through his entire body. He had never felt anything like this before. It was a feeling like no other. He felt fear, peace, sadness, violence, confusion, power, love, and hate all at once, and they were surging throughout his entire body. How was this possible?

He then immediately let go of Elena's hand, causing the feeling to subside. He stared blankly at Elena which caused Elena to become agitated.

"AHEM!" Elena said.

Rio immediately shook his head and came out of his trance. "Oh..um. yes?"

"Are you okay?" Elena asked.

Everyone's attention turned to Anna as she began to speak.

"Elena has been able to identify people and read their pasts ever since the day that I met her." Anna explained.

Ren looked over at Anna confused.

"Is she a shaman?!" he asked.

"I guess that you could say that." Elena interrupted. "Even though I'm not really sure who I really am and what I am capable of doing." she explained.

This did not really answer Ren's question. It just confused him even more.

"What do you mean that you're not sure of who you really are or what you are c....." Ren started.

Anna interrupted.

"That's enough. Elena can recall her life story later. All you need to know is that she is very good friend of Yoh, Tamao, andmine and we have not seen her in 7 years. So normally, it would be accustomed that we would have a little celebration celebrating her return. Oh yeah and a celebration, celebrating your guy's return as well." she answered.

"Tamao?" Anna called.

Tamao rushed over and stood in front of Anna.

"Yes Anna?" she asked.

"Where you even able to prepare one single dish for the dinner that we were going to have tonight?" Anna asked. Arms crossed.

"Uh...um no." Tamao stuttered. "Ponchi and Konchi kind of made a mess of everything and well I wasn't able to prepare any food. I'm really sorry." she answered.

"Hmph. Well the kitchen's a mess so I don't think that we'll be able to find any ingrediants that can possibly be used to prepare any food...... so I guess that......we'll have to order in." Anna decided.

Once the news was announced the whole house errupted with cheers and screams from Yoh and the others.

"Wahooo!!! We get to order in!!!" Horo Horo cheered.

"Yay let's order double cheeseburgers for everyone!!!" Yoh screamed.

"No let's order Mexican food!!" Rio suggested.

"Nuhuh!! We're gonna have pizza!" Horo Horo argued.

Yoh, Horo Horo, and Rio crowded around and started to argue among themselves.

"Pizza!" Horo Horo demanded.

"Double cheeseburgers!" Yoh ordered.

"Mexican!" Rio argued.

"Pizza!!"  
"Double cheeseburgers!!"  
"Mexican!!"

"Double cheeseburgers!!"  
"Mexican!!"  
"Pizza!!"

"Pizza!!"  
"Mexican!!"  
"Double cheeseburgers!!"

Soon enough the three shamans had created spirit control and were ready to settle their differences in battle.

"Mexican!!"  
"Pizza!!"  
"Double cheesburgers!!"

"ENOUGH!!!!" Anna screamed. She came in between the group of boys and broke up the fight. "Now that's enough!! Neither of you will decide what we'll have for dinner tonight!" she cleared up.

The boys put away their spirit controls and stared at Anna in confusion.

"What!? Then who is!?" the three asked.

"Well....since Elena is our guest tonight,...I think that she should make the decision." Anna pointed in Elena's direction.

Elena who was shocked, turned to Anna and pointed to herself.

"Uh...who...me?" she asked.

Anna nodded.

"Ohh..well it really doesn't matter to me what we have. You guys can order anything you'd like." Elena answered.

The boys were about to cheer when Anna interrupted.

"It's decided then...we'll have chinese." Anna answered.

The three boys stopped their celebration and sighed.

"Pilika?" Anna asked.

Pilika immeadiately rushed over to Anna.

"Yes Anna?" she asked.

"You order the food. And Tamao?"

Tamao rushed over to Anna once again.

"Yes Anna?"

"You set up the table in the dining room okay?"

"Yes Anna." They both answered. Pilika walked over, grabbed the Yellow pages and started to flip through the book, looking for a good Chinese restaurant to order from. She held the phone in her hand ready to make the call. And Tamao rushed over to the dining room and started to set up the table.

Anna walked over to Ponchi and Konchi who were still lying on the ground twitching. Anna kept her arms crossed.

"And as for you two...." she began.

Ponchi and Konchi slowly looked up and stared up to see Anna towering over them with a smirk on her face.

"Ummm..ye...yes ma'am?" The stuttered in fear.

Anna slowly bent over and answered.

"Go clean up my kitchen." she replied.

"Ye...yes Ms. Anna." They answered. The two spirits slowly stood up and walked over to the kitchen.

"Make sure that you clean my walls as well." Anna ordered.

"Yes ma'am." They answered. The two disappeared into the kitchen.

Anna then turned to everyone else.

"As for the rest of you..." she started.

"Lets......

----------

"Eat!!"" Horo Horo was dancing around the dining room with his chinese food in his arms.

Everyone was sitting in the dining room enjoying their chinese food. Anna had miraculously allowed the boys to bring the tv and radio into the dining room but was beginning to regret her decision since Horo Horo had set both the radio and tv on full blast.

"Ugh. This chinese food is horrible." Ren complained. "And I should know."

Yoh placed his arm around Ren's shoulder.

"Aww come on Ren. It's not that bad. I mean these noodles are pretty good don't ya think?" Yoh asked.

"They're not up to my standards." Ren criticized.

"Hey chill out man." Horo Horo walked over to Ren, who was sitting down, and placed his arm around his shoulder as well. "Come on let's PARTY!!!" Horo Horo cheered. He started to dance around the dining room.

"Hmph. I am not in favor of making a complete fool of myself." Ren replied.

"Suit yourself." Horo Horo answered. "Come on Yoh let's party!" Horo Horo asked.

Yoh chuckled. "Sure!" Yoh got up and started dancing around the dining room with Horo Horo

Yoh then stretched out his arm in Rio's direction. "Come on Rio. Join the party!!" he suggested.

"I'd love to." Rio placed his food down on the table and stood up.

Before Rio joined Yoh and Horo Horo, he walked over to Elena, (who was sitting between Anna and Pilika) and stretched out his hand.

"Would you like to dance Miss. Elena?" Rio asked dreamily.

Elena placed her cup of tea down and looked up at Rio. She then answered.

"Not a chance in hell." she replied.

"Noo!!!" Rio screamed.He fell to the ground once again.

But that didn't stop Rio. He quickly got over himself and joined Horo Horo and Yoh.

He attempted to "break dance" in the dining room, as the other's just stared at him in disgust. (A/N: Rio does NOT know how to break dance!) Yoh and Horo Horo merely clapped as Rio made a fool of himself.

Pilika who was sipping her tea, set her cup down on the table and looked over at Elena.

"So Elena?" she started.

Elena looked over.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"How about telling us a little about yourself?" Pilika asked.

Just then, the music got cut off, Horo Horo and the others stopped danicing, and everyone's attention turned over to Elena.

"About myself?" Elena repeated.

Pilika nodded.

_Maybe now I can know why I feel so strange when she's around me. _Pilika thought.

Elena sighed and placed her bowl of noodles down on the table slowly.

"My past is one filled with prophecies, confusion, tears, and murder. But if you really want to know a "little bit" about me, then I will be happy to oblige." she answered.

Everything became silent. You could hear a pin drop fall in the dining room. It was that silent.

Elena sighed once again and stared up at the ceiling.

"It all started with the prophecies over 1,000 years ago." she began.

Author's Note:  
Ooooh Elena's true identity and past are starting to unravel!!! Wow this was one long chapter!! But I am so happy that I have more reviewers!! Thank you so much for reviewing my last chapter ( I thought that everyone had given up on me!) Special thanx to TsukiKari (Sandy!) whose been there for me since the 1st chapter!!!

And can you guys please do me a favor? Can you please check out **TsukiKari's **fic **Shaman King: A Tsuki Version**?  
It's really good so you guys should really check it out okay? Thanx again!! Love you all! Bye!!

**Reviews from chapter 3:**

**Tsukikari: Hi friend!!! (Hugs) Thank you so much for being there for me!! And that is why I dedicate this chapter to you! Thank you so much for the support that you have given me even when I thought that things weren't doing so well. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to read the next chapter of your fic soon!! Bye!!**

**Bryony: Wow you really think that Elena's a great character? Thanx so much for saying that! Real inspiration!**

**Mystic Shaman of Souls: Hey gurl!! Wazz up? Thanx for saying that my story was hella tight! I didn't think that it was doing so well, but reading reviews like your's really brings up my spirits! Thanx again for the review and I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well!**


	5. Regretful Memories

Hey everyone. I have returned once again. Yay! I got some more reviews for my story! That made me really happy! Thanx to all of those that reviewed my last chapter, and so I dedicate this chapter to you all! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King blah blah blah, but Elena and all of the characters that I make up all belong to me.

Elena sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

"It all started with the prophecies over 1,000 years ago." she began.

At that moment, the entire room went dead quiet as the word 'prophecies' was mentioned. Everyone's full attention was set upon the young girl that sat before them. Anna, Yoh, and Tamao have already heard the story before, but they paid attention anyways because every single time that it was told, a new and mysterious secret was revealed about Elena's past and future.

"As you are not aware of..." Elena began.

"There lived a great and most powerful shaman by the name of Hao Asakura."

Once the name 'Hao Asakura' was mentioned everyone's jaw including Yoh and Anna's dropped to the floor. Hao Asakura? They all thought.

Yoh was the first to break the silence.

"Hao Asakura?" Yoh asked.

Elena nodded still holding the small cup of tea in her hands. She looked back up at the ceiling and avoided eye contact with everyone in the room.

"He is one of your ancestors Yoh." she said. " As I was saying...over 1,000 years ago Hao Asakura was a strong shaman that mastered the five points of the unity star."

Just then Horo Horo interrupted.

"Unity Star? What the heck is that?" He asked.

Elena smirked. "I was getting to that you know. Each point of the unity star represents an element that a shaman can master if he or she has the strength and ability. The five points represent, earth, wind, fire, and water. And you're ancestor Yoh, Hao Asakura, was and is the only shaman that was able to master all five points."

Horo Horo looked on in amazement as the story was being told. He nudged Yoh who was also looking on in complete amazement.

"Whoa Yoh. You had a pretty awesome and powerful ancestor." He commented.

Elena over heard his conversation and responded.

"Yes he was very powerful, but far from awesome." she replied.

"What do you mean?" Ren asked.

"Well Yoh's ancestor was able to master such power, but his intentions were not good. He did not wish to use such powers for the good of this entire planet, but rather to destroy it."

"Destroy it?" Rio asked. "Why did he want to destroy it?"

"He believed that all humans that lived on this earth were not worthy enough to live on it's surface. With his granted powers he was able to see both the past, and the future. In his visions, he recalled seeing a future world corrupted by greed and evil. He saw massive buildings that tainted the skies above and evil that engulfed the surface below. He said that all humans were evil and all had to be destroyed. He dreamt of a world where only shaman existed. A world where both shaman and nature could become one together. But to do so he had to destroy all mortals first."

Everyone gasped at the thought of such a shaman that wished for the death of all humans. Elena continued.

"As he tried to explain his plan, his dream, to the other members of his family they were completely shocked and disgusted by such an idea. They believed that by destroying all humans, it would only create a world filled with even more evil. They knew that Hao would not listen to them and that he would try to follow through with his plan under all circumstances. So in order to stop his plan...they were only left with one option. They had to kill Hao Asakura."

"After a long and treacherous battle, they were indeed able to completely destroy Hao Asakura."

Horo Horo smiled.

"Hmph that showed him huh?" He joked.

Elena smirked once again and crossed her arms.

"Yes they were able to destroy him, but because he had mastered all five points of the unity star, he was able to come and go from this world as he pleased."

"What! You mean like reincarnation?" Ren asked.

"Exactly. Hao Asakura vowed to return again when the next Shaman Tournament would took place. And his vow was one that was fulfilled. He did indeed return 500 years ago, to witness and take part of the next Shaman Tournament. He tried to follow through with his plan once again, but this time an Asakura was waiting for him. One of his descendants, came forth and destroyed Hao once again. But as usual, Hao promised to return in time for the next Shaman Tournament."

"So you mean that Hao is here again? Like right now? He's alive somewhere around here?" Horo Horo asked frantically.

Elena nodded.

"Whoa that is so freaky." Horo Horo remarked. "But what does all of this have to do with you?" he asked.

"If you had let me finish I would have gotten to that part!" Elena screamed.

Horo Horo immediately pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Okay, okay, okay. I'm sorry...continue." he apologized.

"Well as I was saying...after the first time that Hao was killed, there arose many prophecies from many fellow Shaman that knew Hao Asakura. They started to receive and envision many prophecies that all surrounded on theory. As the prophecies say...in the 3rd Shaman Tournament, when Hao returns once again if he is not already destroyed..there will be born a child...a girl with tremendous power and potential."

Pilika thought for a moment. _Does that mean that Elena is the one that is spoken about in these prophecies? Maybe she is._

Elena continued.

"The girl will be born with a mark on her forehead. The mark of that of who she truly is." She continued. "I was a child born with that mark on my forehead." she told. "But when my parents saw the mark that was on my forehead, they became scared, and thought that I was some kind of demon or something. And so they abandoned me."

"Me a little defenseless child that had just been brought into the world...was already being abandoned. But all was not bad, when my parents gave me up, I was taken to a local orphanage in the village of Izumo...where Yoh, Anna, and Tamao lived at the time. But one day, when I was only 5 years old, I remember walking around outside and I accidentally bumped into a man causing the both of us to fall. When I looked up, I saw that the man had short black hair, a rugged and masculine look on his face. He wore a long blue kimono and he held a small book in his hands."

"He stared at me continuously as if he knew me or something. After a while, he suddenly gasped and he placed his arms on my small shoulders. _You are the one_. he remarked to me. _You are the one...the girl...that was foretold by the prophecies_. I had no clue as to what he was talking about. I just stared at him in confusion. But about a week later...I was adopted by that very same man and I was taken to live in a shrine that he owned in heart of the village of Izumo."

Rio wiped the tears that were coming out of his eyes. "What a sweet story." he complimented.

Anna then suddenly came up behind him and smacked him on the back of the head. "She's not done yet you numbskull!"

Elena chuckled, but proceeded to tell her story.

"After that day I was taken to live with the man in a small shrine that he owned. He was also shaman and he had spent most of his life researching the life of Hao Asakura and the prophecies. He told me that he was absolutely certain that I was the girl described in the prophecies. He sensed a large amount power coming from me that he knew was one that could only come from 'the child'. He read me the prophecies. The ones that I regret listening to as they show how my life would be like and how I would die."

"It said how you were going to die?" Horo Horo asked.

"Yes. As I recall this 'child' will posses a grand power that will be used at a time when the earth and it's people are at their worst and in the most danger. The child will then use her powers to save the world so that it may see the light of another day."

"What is so bad about that?" Ren asked.

"When the 'child' is done with this task, she will be so drained of her energy, so incapable of life, that she will be completely destroyed. For this childs life, is what shall ultimately cause her death." Elena explained.

"That's all I remember. Since then my master, Master Horoshi, had been training me and trying to uncover many of the unanswered mysteries that were deep inside of me. One of the questions that he wanted to answer, was why I was able to use powers that were identical to that of a shaman if I had no guardian ghost. He then suggested that I might have a guardian ghost, but that it just did not want to reveal itself. "

"Well anyways enough about that prophecy mumbo jumbo, now I will really start the story." Elena grinned.

"There's more?" Manta asked.

"Hmph more than you can imagine shorty." Elena chuckled.

"Hey!" Manta yelled.

"Calm down. Don't give yourself a heart attack." Elena said.

"Well anyways, where was I? Oh yeah. Well when I was about 6 years old, my master told me about all of the prophecies and explained it to me in English for once. When I heard about how I was going to die, I remember that I started to cry, and that I ran out of the shrine and into the woods that surrounded the shrine. I didn't want to believe that I was only born to help the world and then die. It wasn't how I wanted to live. So I ran as fast as I could and then stopped when I reached a small bridge above a pond that I always used to like to visit. There I cried for hours. I just didn't want to die the way that I was told.

Suddenly, an old man came and started to walk across the bridge, but stopped when he noticed me. When he turned over and looked at me his eyes suddenly widened and he grasped my arm. The man was really old. He had white hair, his eyes looked cross eyed, and he only seemed to be wearing rags. He looked as if he was a homeless old man. I became scared and started to tug my arm away but was unable to free myself."

**Flashback**

The old man continued to tug at Elena's arm and stare at her in confusion. Elena continued to try and pry her arms away from the crazy man.

"Ahhh let go of me!" Elena screamed.

The man only tightened his grip and continued to stare at her. After what seemed like a long time, the old man finally spoke.

"It's you. The girl...the one from the prophecies." he said.

Elena looked at the man wide eyed. "I don't know what you're talking about! You've got the wrong person, I'm just a normal little girl!" she pleaded.

"No you are not." The man then took Elena's other arm and turned her so that she could face him. "You...you are the only one that can use her power without her consent. She has chosen you to be her messenger and her portal."

Elena gasped at the man's crazy words. "Leave me alone. You don't know what you're talking about! Let me go or I'll kick you're ass!" she screamed.

The man pulled her close to him and he touched her forehead. Where there was supposed to be a mark. There was no mark. (A/N: The 'mark' only appears when Elena is really angry, or when she uses her powers).

"Show me." the man uttered.

"Huh? Show you what?" Elena asked.

"Show me her power. I want to see it." The man commanded. "Show me."

"No leave me alone!" Elena screamed.

"SHOW ME NOW!" The man tightened his grip on Elena so hard, that she could feel her arms getting numb.

At that point Elena had reached her breaking point. Her eyes started to glow red and the 'mark' appeared on her forehead. She then shoved the man off of her causing him to fall to the ground.

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Elena then raised her left hand furyoku surrounding it. Elena concentrated and then a powerful surge of energy came out of her hand and struck the man and banged him against a tree near by. She could hear his bones crack with the impact.

She then stopped and fell to her knees. She was breathing heavily and her hands were trembling.

"What happened?" she asked herself. She looked up the man that she had hurt...he was dead.

"What did I do?" she asked. She immediately stood up and ran off. She ran even further into the woods. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew that she had to get out of Izumo, for it was a village that only brought her sorrow.

She ran through the dense and dark forest, she had to get away. She closed her eyes and continued to run as fast as she could. Suddenly, she heard and felt a loud thud and she fell to the ground. She slowly looked up and saw another young girl on the ground. They had both bumped into each other. It was a young girl. She wore a black dress and had blonde hair. On her head was a long red bandana and she wore a blue beaded necklace around her neck.

"Uhh sorry." Elena answered. The young girl slowly stood up and patted the dust off of her dress. "That's okay." The girl then looked up and saw tears pouring out of Elena's eyes.

"Why are you crying?" the girl asked.

Elena trembled as she lay on the ground and remembered what she had done. "I...I...I killed a man. On accident." she stuttered. She then stared down at the ground an continued to cry.

"Hmmm.That is a pretty good reason to be crying...But everyone makes mistakes." The young girl walked over to Elena and stretched out her hand. Elena looked up at the girl and took her hand.

"My name's Anna." the young girl said.

Author's Note:  
Whoa that was a long chapter! And I'm not even done with Elena's past yet! It's longer than I expected it to be so I'm going to have to finish the rest in the next chapter. Sorry if you guys got bored with this chapter. I know that when there are flashbacks involved, it get's pretty boring. Well I hope that I described Hao's past well enough so that you could all understand. Tell me what you guys think okay? Thanx a lot.

**Reviews from Chapter 4  
****Tsukikari: Aww you are so sweet! This is actually all thanks to you. Without you there supporting me, I might have just given up on this story. But I am so glad that you're always there for me, cheering me on! You're a really nice person and I am honored to have you as a friend! (HUGS!) P.S. Can't wait for you to update!**

**Soul of the Xcalibar: Yes! I finally spelled your name right! Thank you so much for being there for me to! You're really awesome! Nah Elena is just a character that I made up in my imaginative little brain. She's not really based on anyone. She just so happens to have my middle name, but that's all. She's a cool character don't ya think?**

**Itako no Shaman: Aw thanx so much for the review! Yeah Elena is Anna's partner. If they both combine their powers, then no one can stop them! (stops and thinks) Uhhh...oops I got a little carried away there. But thank you so much! You are the first new person to review this story and that makes me really grateful. Actually all of YOUR stories rock! And no one will stop ME from reading them! Keep rockin and never change!**

**Riversidejenny: Heh you do have a creative mind! I love your prediction! As for the answer though...well you'll just have to find out. I didn't really reveal anything that would answer your question did I? But I will in the next chappie. And don't worry. I plan on adding a battle scene if I can in the next chappie. I hope that you're looking forward to that. About Love at Last...I guess that I will update a little sooner.**

**Anna-Chan: Ha. I'm not a really patient person either. But here's the next chapter and I hope that you like it. As for Love at Last...don't worry I plan to update soon. Thanx a lot for the review!**

Thanx again to all of the reviewers! You guys really brought up my spirits and I hope to hear from all of you again soon! Love you all! bye!


End file.
